Portsmouth Dockland Stadium
=Specification= * Location: Portsea Island * Construction cost: £600 million (estimate) * Architect: Herzog and De Meuron * Tenants: Portsmouth F.C. * Seating capacity: 36,000 (expected) Portsmouth Dockland Stadium was the codename for a future football stadium to be located in Portsmouth, England. The stadium was expected to have a capacity of 36,000 people, would have been built on reclaimed land from the Portsmouth Harbour, and would be located near the city's naval base. Portsmouth F.C.'s previous stadium, Fratton Park, would be demolished to make way for 750 new homes to be built on the site. = Design = The architects of the new Portsmouth Dockland Stadium were Herzog & de Meuron, renowned for their design of the Allianz Arena and Beijing National Stadium. Along with the stadium, and housing on the old Fratton Park site, there were plans for approximately 1500 new apartments, plus restaurants and cafes. Portsmouth F.C. would also be building a new training facility, to be located at Titchfield. Portsmouth F.C. Chief Executive Peter Storrie stated "Portsmouth is moving into a new dawn with the backing of owner Alexandre Gaydamak and these are very exciting times for the club both on and off the field. The new stadium, along with plans for the club's new training ground at Titchfield, is proof of where we want Pompey to be - playing at the highest level and in a stadium that is reflective of a top Premiership side." = Cost = The new stadium was expected to cost £600 million, which would have been funded by Portsmouth FC. The sale of supermarkets on the old Fratton Park site as well as the surroundings of the new stadium will provide most of the funds needed. = Location change = Due to the concerns regarding the location, from the council and the Royal Navy, amongst others, Portsmouth FC have been forced to relocate the stadium plans elsewhere. The revised plan is for the stadium to be built on nearby Horsea Island. = Postponement = Due to the economic situation around the world in 2008 and 2009, Portsmouth Football Club postponed the construction of the stadium, citing the "credit crunch".Hurst, Will Herzog & de Meuron's Portsmouth stadium put on ice Building Design Bdonline.co.uk 20 March 2009. Accessed 19 June 2013 However on 19 March 2009, Portsmouth Football Club announced plans to expand their existing stadium, Fratton Park, by 10,000 seats to a capacity of 30,264. The expansion relies on the pitch of Fratton Park being rotated 90 degrees,All change at Fratton for stadium - Local - Portsmouth News (Portsmouth.co.uk) Accessed 19 June 2013 as was the plan in the original design for Fratton Park in 2003.Milan pleased club's back to original plan for Fratton Park - Local - Portsmouth News (Portsmouth.co.uk) 19 March 2009 Accessed 19 June 2013 This expansion is expected to cost £22 million, with £16 million coming from a supermarket also being built on site.http://www.cnplus.co.uk/news/portsmouths-£600m-football-stadium-project-on-hold/1995661.article Following Portsmouth's collapse into administration later that year, followed by relegation, it is not known when or if any ground redevelopment will take place. =References= = External links = * Portsmouth FC website * BBC Sport article on the stadium Category:Buildings